To The Sky
by Storylover158
Summary: Yes hello well this story has been adopted. The story has been kept the same don't worry just read it please. It's rated M because I'm worried but don't worry.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright hello everyone I'm Storylover158 and this is Leviosa0812 say hi: **_**Hi everyone. Storylover158 and I are very glad that we got to continue this story.**_** So we've adopted this story and are adding 2 OCs so after you read this read the descriptions my oc is bi but apart from a few lude comments he will not be with anyone major in the story so the straight pairings will stay the same oh well um so the first chapter will be our oc's past think of them as evil minions they will help some people in the story… If you think that we did not portray your ocs correctly then tell us in a review. Tell us if we wrote wrong and what not… Here are our oc descriptions**

Name: Cayden Timor Hogan  
>Nicknames: colt, brother<br>Gender: male  
>Age: 16 going on 17<br>Appearance: about 6ft 3, black hair that he dyes a different color every month, very pale skin but not extremely pale, hazel eyes that turn black when he gets mad.  
>Personality: shows no actual emotion when it concerns people other than his sister<br>Style: wears dark colored clothing he doesn't care as long as there are no bright colors  
>FearWeaknesses: fears losing his sister his weakness is his sister  
>LikesFavorites: likes coffee and the dark  
>Dislikes: heroes that think they beat everyone<br>Family: his twin sister Hailey  
>Super-power: Perfect hypnosis he can fool all five senses, He can acquire new powers thanks to his sister but he can only use them when his victim is under his hypnosis.<br>Hobbies: robbing or stealing from banks jewelry stores etc. , music, acquiring new powers thanks to his sister.

Name: Hailey Theresa Young  
>Nicknames: Hay, sister<br>Gender: Female  
>Age: 16<br>Appearance: She has a pale, almost white colored skin and long black hair to her waist. She's not very tall and really skinny. She has the lightest crystal blue eyes, that turn white when she's mad.  
>Personality: She's sarcastic and says whatever comes up in her head. She's not afraid of a fight and won't back down in one. She's very smart and knows the answer to almost every question.<br>Style: Mostly dresses, but all casual stuff  
>FearWeaknesses: Losing  
>LikesFavorites: Winning fights, brawling with her brother, the color yellow, other sarcastic people, being the strongest  
>Dislikes: Peaches, loud noises, shape shifters, other people insulting her brother<br>Family: Her twin brother Cayden  
>Super-power: The power to posses someone's body and uses him or hers powers. She can also make the power of someone else weaker by giving that persons power to another person. Giving the power to anyone else results in the victim dying.<p>

Hobbies: Dancing

**So those are our OCs I've asked the original author and shim said it was ok. The next chapter will be our OCs past and their arrival to Sky High. I hope that this does not anger or bother you all. The next chapter will be posted later today or tomorrow morning **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone this is the first chapter well technically we are just continuing from where the original author except like I said this chapter will be our OCs past but at the end we will include Sky High. So let's get on with it shall we. **

**Cayden POV**

Oh my God he's going to kiss me!Then, as our lips met, there was a searing pain behind my eyes. It got so bad that I lost my vision for a couple minutes. "Sam, Sam are you there I can't see anything! Sam help!" I felt the world shift as I landed on my wrist that I shot out in front of me to stop my fall.

"Argh, Damn! Sam, Sam where are you? I need help please help me." I laid there holding my injured wrist whimpering the name of my crush. Sam where are you? I need help."I need help someone, help."

I have to get up but I'm blind. Wait what's that LIGHT! Yes good now all I have to do is wait until my eyesight comes back_._ Seven minutes that's how long it took for my eyesight to come back and even then it was only blurry images but I could clearly make out the profile of Sam. "Sam is that you? Why didn't you help me? Sam?"

Of course I didn't know it then but I had inadvertently used my power on him. I'll never forget what I did to him. His eyes glassed over, His body went stiff. He just stared at the spot I was in. I ran I don't know how far or how long all I knew was that I did something to a guy that I had liked since the fourth grade and I had to find my sister.

**Hailey POV**

God I hate him so much. That stupid idiot. Couldn't he see I wasn't into him? Then why does he keep asking me out all the time? He is such a loser.

"Hailey? Listen to me for a sec. I-"

"I'm so done with you!" I snapped. He was shocked, but became angry almost instantly.

I was a little afraid now. Joey wasn't a small boy. In fact, he was almost two times as big and heavy as me. He slowly walked up to me and I backed up against the wall.

I imagined that I could kill him with the pipes on the wall next to me. The next thing I knew I wasn't leaning against the wall anymore, but I was staring at it. I was staring at the point I would have been standing. But I wasn't. I looked down and saw a pair of very unfamiliar hands. No, they were familiar, just not mine. This strange body walked to the pipes and yanked one from the wall. I saw it coming to my face. I screamed and then I was myself again. I was stared at Joey's unconscious body on the floor. The pipe lay next to him, only a few inches from his hand.

"Oh my god…" I whispered and ran out of the bathroom. I had to find my brother.

**Cayden POV**

OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD! "Hailey, Hailey where are you?" Where was she going? C'mon think! Where was she going? MALL! She was going to the mall that's right. Ok Cayden calm down, deep breaths.

"Cayden, Cayden I need to talk to you!"

"Oh Hailey thank god I need to talk to you too."

"Brother, I think what just happened to me takes a little precedence over what may or may not have occurred with Sam!"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you I did something to him."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I don't know one second we were kissing and the next I was on the ground blind with a headache that could stop a charging rhino." I shivered remembering the excruciating pain.

"What did he do to you?" Her face contorted into one of a scowl she must think that Sam hurt me.

"Oh gods no sister, that's not what happened. I hurt him he's like stuck, kinda like a statue, does that make any sense?"

"No more then what I did to Joey."

"Where is that waste of life? I'll kill him for coming after my sister!"

"Well it seemed like he was going to hurt me but…"

"But nothing, Hailey Theresa Young tell me what happened this instant."

"Okay fine he backed me into a corner and I was really scared then I thought if I could take one of the pipes of the wall and I could defend myself. Then I think… I was inside his body because I started to pull out the pipes and hold it toward his face but I didn't do it! It was like his body was on automatic. Anyway I screamed then I was out of his body and he was on the ground unconscious next to the pipe."

"Okay something is seriously wrong with us, what if next time we hurt mom and dad?"

"Maybe we should leave brother?"

"Yea, sis that's probably the best idea. Ok, we go back home-"I look to my watch.

"Mom and dad aren't home from work yet so we'll pack what we need and then leave ok?"

"Sounds good Cayden." sniff-sniff

"Oh hey, come here sis." I hold out my arms letting her know that she can hug me.

"There you feel better?"

"Yea, thanks."

_**Time skip. Time skip.**_

"Look I'm know your just doing your job but you need to put the gun down before you do something you regret." I told the security guard that currently had his gun aimed at my sister.

"I don't think you're in any position to argue with me boy."

"Fine, sister?"

"Yes, brother?"

"Since this man clearly doesn't value his life perhaps you should take it away from him."

"Fine but I call dibs on all the jewels we find in the safe deal?"

"Deal." As soon as I agreed she was gone.

"ARGH, OH GOD IT HURTS. MAKE IT STOP, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD MAKE IT STOP! PL- I'm done brother"

"Good let's not waste anymore time on these pathetic weaklings" I say as I glance around at the humans that are cowering in fear.

"Do you have everything we need sister?"

"Yes, we should be able to live off the money we get from this haul for a couple of months."

"Excellent let's get out of here before one of those 'heroes' come to the 'rescue'." As we were walking out of the bank the cops started to surround us.

"Freeze, put down the money and put your hands on your head!"

"Ugh sister, kill that guard and clear a path for us."

"Why do I always have to do it?"

"Because your younger than I am." I state.

"By thirty four seconds!"

"SISTER!" I yell and she shrinks back a little. "Sorry but you know I don't like to use my power."

"Yeah yeah I know, alright." I see the security guard from inside the bank fall to the ground, while a sniper across the street on the rooftop stops aiming at me and starts to fire at the police. Once all the cops were lying on the ground unmoving I turned to leave only to be stopped by a wall of rock erupting in front of my face. "The fucking hell is this? Do see anything sister?" I yell towards the only living cop around us.

"No nothing-wait I see something BROTHER, BEHIND YOU!" I turn around just in time to see a man jump out of the ground and punch me in the stomach. "Eh ok ow" I feel my eyes turn black as I stare at him. "What the hell is wrong with your eyes?"

"You're about to find out dumbass."

**Dream World POV**

"Where the fuck am I? Answer me damnit!"

"Wow that's an original question! Anyway to answer your question we're in my world. You see this is what you get when you attack someone and you have no idea what their power is." As I start to grow I find myself amused with the look of terror in his eyes. I'm well over thirty feet tall by now and my arms have morphed into giant hammers. I lift my right arm over my head and bring it down on top of him. He builds a dome of rock around himself in a last stitch effort to save himself a sad attempt really. I hear the satisfying crunch, now deeming it safe I slowly destroy the illusion.

**Cayden POV**

"Gods sister he is so pathetic." By now she is back to her old body. "Hey sis, I want his power."

"Ugh, fine make me do all the work." She enters his now curled up body and I start to hear his screams of agony, his body starts to glow red. I see the familiar red chain come out of his chest then sink into my chest. Lifting the earth is now a possibility. "Huh interesting?" Are the words that leave my mouth as the ground next to me starts to vibrate. "Very interesting! Alright sister lets go." A breeze carries the ashes of what used to be the earth controlling hero away.

We cut through an alley to make it to our make-shift home. "Well that was fun to watch!" My eyes turn black ready to hypnotize anyone who tries to get in our way.

"Uncle, Uncle, no need to kill me. I'm here to offer you a job of sorts… hehehehehe."

"What's in it for us?

"How does a country for each of you sound?"

Should we? I mean we only do this to survive. "No." With that we turn and start walking away from the clown.

"Maybe I should pay a visit to Sam?"

"I swear to the gods if you even think about him again I will trap you in the worst nightmares known to man!"

"Oh, hit a nerve have I? If you don't help, then Sam may just disappear."

"FINE! Gods damnitt what's the job?"

"Well my boss Royal Pain has a son…"

"No duh dipshit!"

"As I was saying he is not as evil as she would want him to be, actually he's a hero."

"Do you want us to kill him?"

"No we just need him to be evil that's all."

"Fine, if we do this, you completely forget about Sam, clear?"

"Clear."

"Is this the bus to Sky High?"

"Yes, it is and do you want every villain in the neighborhood to know?"

"I don't give a flying fuck! Is this the right bus or not?"

"Yes it is, and please refrain from cursing on the bus."

"Sister can I…?"

"No you can't." We sit down in the back and watch as the hormone riddled teens bicker and chat with each other. I feel seat belts wrap around us while Hailey screams at my side she always hated roller costars, this is no different. Landing was not the easiest but at least we're hear a floating school huh? Cool.

"Thank god I'm off that flying hellhole!"

"It was actually fun."

"Hey sexy, you new here?" Did that jacknut just squeeze my sister's ass? "Maybe you and I ca-." He couldn't even finish his sentence because a ball of shadows was hurled towards him hitting him square in the chest. Interesting, very interesting I think I'm going to like it here.

**This is the longest chapter I've ever written and thanks to Leviosa0812 for adding Hailey's POV tell us if we did anything wrong or if you like it by leaving a review. Oh and this is not the best edit sorry!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright the first half of this chapter was written by Leviosa0812 and the second half was done by me and you may wonder about something in the chapter Sam though he isn't physically dead he's in a comatose state.**

**Hailey POV**

Did that jerk just grab my ass? What the hell? I was about to bitch him out when a girl with long brown hair and a pair of very beautiful blue eyes took care of it for me. I liked her immediately. She had this air something air her that scared people away and I fucking loved it.

"Thanks" I said to her with a smile.

"You're welcome" She said and came closer. She eyed us curiously, maybe a bit suspiciously. "You aren't from here are you?" She asked as she stopped in front of us.

"That's right" Said Cayden. He moved a little forward, hiding me half behind his back. I rolled my eyes and pushed him softly. He didn't want to use his power, than what was he going to use to protect me? I was the one that always did the work, so why was he being like this now? Idiotic moron.

"Do you have a name?" She asked.

"I'm Hailey and this is my brother Cayden. What's yours?"

"Shade. Are you going to attend this school?" She sounded bitter. As if she didn't like the school.

"Uhm" I looked at Cayden, we hadn't really thought of this yet.

"Yes. We'll be heroes" He said confidently but with a slight sneer. Something I fully agreed on. Of course we'd be heroes. No one had ever defeated us. Not when we were together. But then AGAIN. I did most of the work. My lazy ass brother still didn't want to be remembered of the time he killed Sam, but he forgot I too have bad memories because of my powers. I killed Joey also when I found out I had them, but did you hear me complain?

"Heroes, huh? What are your powers?" She asked haughty.

"I can poses anyone's body and use their powers. When I'm in the body I can give the person's powers to someone else. I can also make any power weaker or stronger" I explained. "Wanna try it?"

"No thank you. I like my body to much"

"That was not what I meant. Fire one of your uh what do you call them? Energy balls? Doesn't matter shoot one at that wall" She eyes me suspiciously again, but did as asked. A little pathetic ball came out of her hand and didn't even reach the wall she wanted to hit, but instead burnt the floor.

"Try again" I commanded. She did and this time the ball of energy blew a hole in the wall before she could even blink.

"Impressive" She said. "And you?" She asked Cayden.

"I'm an illusionist" He said shortly. "I use hypnoses to fool all five senses. Let's just say if I use it on you make peace with whatever god or gods you worship." I grabbed his hand and squeezed it softly. I knew how much he hated it.

"What do you do? Besides that fun little energy balls?" I asked.

"It's called darkness and revenge. It's a fun power indeed" She smirked. I knew we were going to make good friends with her.

**Kendall POV**

I couldn't believe how well our unofficial band practice went yesterday! We really nailed it, I was incredibly surprised at how good we all were. Right now, I was currently standing with Logan, Carlos, James, Jo and Camille by our lockers. When we all saw two new kids walking down the hall with that creepy girl Shade I think her name was? Hmmmm new kids wonder what their powers are. Oh well we'll find out after lunch during save the citizen. Might as well say hi now. We all make our way to meet the new siblings they looked like they were twins.

Did he just? No no he didn't although I could swear that he just checked me out. Ha that's a funny thought. There he just did it again! "Am I crazy or did he just wink at me?" "Hahahaha oh god that's funny he winked at you, Hahahaha!" "Thanks James for that I appreciate it." I say sarcasm dripping off my words like venom. As we reach the trio I can tell that the new guy has all his attention focused on Logan.

**Logan's POV**

I look over the newbies but when my eyes meet with the tall guy's eyes I keep staring at him. I wanted to look away but I couldn't for some unknown reason I couldn't look away. When we finally reach them he extends his hand out to me for me to shake. "Hello I'm Cayden this is my sister Hailey and I believe you all know our friend Shade?" His eyes turned black as he stared at me and once again I felt that hypnotic feeling. "Logan? Logan!" "Hmm yes I'm alright." I say as I shake the weird feeling I have in my gut. _Ring-Ring _Our lunch bell sounds and we all walk together to the cafeteria though Shade chooses to sit at a different table though she is still closer to us than normal.

"So what are your guy's powers?" I ask desperate to know If that guy Cayden's power had anything to do with his eyes going black. I shiver thinking about it ugh freaky. "How about you tell us yours and then we'll tell you ours?" "Of course that seems fair Hailey was it?" "Yes it is. I suppose we'll go first, I can posses someone's body." She then looks to her brother who sighs. "Yea, I'm not telling you." What the hell why won't he tell us maybe he's evil? No that's stupid if he was evil he wouldn't be here. That still leaves the question about his eyes going black unanswered. Oh well I just imagined it yep, I imagined it. "Okay well we told you ours… well actually I told you mine so maybe you could tell us yours? _Ring-Ring_" "Oh well, you can find out during save the citizen" Carlos says with his bubbely personality showing in his words.

**Cayden POV**

Oh gods these damn hormone riddled teenagers are getting on my last nerve and what the hell is save the citizen? Why do we have to save anybody anyway? Let's just hope it goes quickly I want to get out of this teenage hell hole as soon as I can. We reach what I can only assume is the gym in a couple of minutes where there is an odd dressed man sitting high above the rest of us looking down at a pit of razors with a mannequin slowly lowering down until a person flew over grabbing it signaling the 'heros' won. "Everyone be QUIET NOW!" The glass and floor shook with the power of his voice. Ugh to loud giving me a headache. "Today we'll be doing a group save the citizen. It'll be a six on six match." As we take our seats I figure this will be a good chance to find out these kids powers so I nudge my sister and she slowly exits the crowd of now terrified students and disappears around a column.

I see the strange man tense before he continues speaking. "The team captains are Kendall and the new student Cayden. You can chose who you want for your teams you have five minutes." With that he slumps back in his chair before my sister returns to her seat next to me. "Good job" I whisper so only she can hear me. "Whatever." I look over to Logan's little group of 'friends' and instantly know that we'll be fighting all of them. Wonderful. I scan over the crowd and fall on two girls and a guy that I think are powerful enough to play this game with us. "You girl with the long brown hair, you guy and you, yes you! Fucking moron" I mean how stupid can you be that when someone points at you. Oh forget it. "Alright Shade your with us. Ok now that everyone's here give me your name and power." "My name is Ally and anything I touch I can turn into diamonds." Hmmmm nice our own personal cash cow. She could be useful. "Conner I can make fire appear wherever I want." Ohhhh interesting. "My name is Ashton and when I touch something I can coat my skin in it." Okay? We'll find that out later. "Time's up teams take the floor. "3…2…1…START"

**Hello everyone I hope I did a good job? Leave a review tell me about it. First person who tells me what happened between Cayden and Logan in the halls AND where Hailey went will get a story written by me. Oh and go to WestboroWizard s profile and leave him a tasteful message because he is a very bad person and insulted me and a couple of my friends but I don't want you to tell the bigot off because of that no just read his profile and comment on that. Till next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people sorry this was going to be posted sooner but I fell in love with the british show Misfits oh gods has anyone seen the tattoo episode oh my gods that was hilarious but oh well first half written by Leviosa0812 READ HER WORK it's awesome I even betad a story for her they are really good.**

**Hailey's POV**

"3, 2, 1, START"

I'd planned my move the moment Cayden was 'chosen' as a team captain. "I got Kendall" I whisper in his ear. He grinned and nodded the next moment I'm inside of Kendall.

"Where did she go?" I heard the Latino boy asking. The other four mumbled and looked around, cautiously.

"Surprise" I said with Kendall's voice and turn into a lion, not fighting with them, but against them. I loved shape shifters, they come very close to what I can do and it's always nice to possess one of them.

The girl with the wavy brown hair shrieked and disappeared, I could still hear her breathing so I knew she was invisible. The blonde girl pulled the pretty boy and the Latino backwards away from me, but it wasn't really necessary. I couldn't move. Logan was doing this telekinesis stuff and bounded me somehow. I let out a growl that sounded way more dangerous as a lion and decided to use my other power to make his power weaker. It worked and I could move again, only my left paw limped a little. I ran away from them, back to my own team where Cayden was already planning the next move.

"Ally and Ashton team up. Ally you turn something into diamond and then Ashton touch it so your skin turns into it, which will make you practically invincible. You two go after the pretty boy and the Latino, I don't exactly know what they do, but I think you can handle them. Conner go after the icy girl with my sister, it's always nice to have two opposites against each other. Just be careful she doesn't hit you with her breath, you'll freeze. Kendall won't be a problem since my sister here just possessed him" He stroked my pelt. "Who's left? Logan and the invisible chick eh? Me and Shade will handle them. Move out"

On the other side of the room our opponents already took there places around the citizen. They had to defend it and we had to catch it. Good vs. bad, how ironic.

Carlos and James were defending, Logan was standing halfway inbetween us and the citizen and Jo was slowly moving closer. Straight to me. The brown haired girl was still no where to be seen, but I couldn't hear her anywhere, so she wasn't close. Probably with James and Carlos.

Conner chuckled excitedly and moved next to me. It was clear we were going to fight the blonde together, but I'd had the feeling he would go easy on her. He probably liked her. Yuk.

Cayden and Shade were moving to Logan, they definitely wouldn't go easy on him, but they didn't have to. I'd felt Logan's power and it was insane. I had to put up everything I had in me to loosen his hold on me. But without Kendall, they wouldn't be able to win this. I roared loudly and started my attack on Jo.

**Logan POV**

This so wasn't good. When I realized that creepy girl possessed Kendall the courage sank in my shoes. We couldn't do this without him, he was our leader! My friends automatically turned to me for a plan, but I freaking panic under pressure! I wasn't a leader! Yes, I was smart and all, but I couldn't think of a good battle strategy! That was Kendall's field.

Somehow I managed to come up with something with Jo, but I didn't feel really good about it. I needed to think of a way to get Kendall back from creepy girl, who was currently attacking Jo with that Connor guy. Her brother and Shade were walking straight to me and the other two were walking to our defense. I still had no idea what creepy guy could do, but if his sister was this powerful, he couldn't be much weaker. I quickly thought of something and decided I would just wait for them to attack me; maybe I could use Shade's power against them. Her energy balls wouldn't be that much of a problem for me. I only had to keep them away from James, Carlos and Camille to come up with a plan to get Kendall back.

Maybe, just maybe, I could try to move creepy girl out of Kendall with my power. Just maybe, but it was worth a try. I focused and tried to make a difference between Kendall's spirit and the one from creepy girl. I felt the two souls in the one body and tried to split them. I smirked when I saw a person with black hair flying out of my best friend.

**Kendall POV**

One moment I'm standing with my friends, trying to come up with a plan to defeat our opponent and the next I'm a lion on the other side of the place. I saw Logan smirking at me and changed into a hawk to fly to him. I quickly changed back.

"What the hell is going on?" I hissed to him, while he waved an energy ball back to Shade who was attacking him.

"New girl –I think she's creepy- possessed you, but I just managed to split you. We already started the fight, so care to help?" I watched the new girl standing up with the help from her brother and was glaring unbelievably at Logan. I smirked too.

"Good work, Logie. What's the plan?"

He quickly explained to me what he and Jo came up with while he was still parrying Shade, who became angrier and angrier.

From the corner of my eye I saw the twins talking rapidly to each other. I had the feeling I had to watch them. Especially the boy. He was dangerous. But before I could react, the girl disappeared again. Everything went black.

**Hailey POV**

The son of a bitch –literally, how ironic- just managed to push me out of the shape shifter. Ouch. That hadn't happened ever before.

"You okay, sis?" Asked Cayden worriedly. He helped me up and glared at Logan, who was now talking to Kendall, probably explaining the situation.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Only now I'm EXTREMLY PISSED OFF!" I snapped.

"No need to be mad at me! Just relax, we'll defeat them" He soothed.

I suddenly got a plan. WE could defeat them. "Let me posses you"

"What? No way!"

"Listen brother, we'll be invincible! YOU don't want to use your power, but I won't have a problem with it! I can use it and then make everyone blind or something. Then it'll all be so easy! I can practically dance to the citizen and grab it away without anyone stopping me! Please, Cay?" I begged.

"No! You want me to use my powers so damn bad FINE! "He yelled loud enough so everyone in the gym was looking at him. "Everyone on my team come here now!" Once our team members were close enough Cayden whispered his instructions to the group. "Get behind me." I quickly crawled behind my brother. Honestly I've never seen him like this If he could manage to stay like this 24/7 I might be able to tolerate him. "As soon as their under my influence go get the doll BUT DO NOT look back at me do you understand?" When we nodded our heads yes when their screams started.

**Dream World Carlos POV**

Not that I would tell anyone but I was a little terrified I mean c'mon wouldn't you be one minute your fighting a chick who keeps throwing chunks of sharp diamonds at you and then they're all standing behind that Cayden dude like he's their master or some weird thing like that. Then on top of that you and your friends are in this weird purple foggy dome shaped cave with obviously no way out. "Guy's no matter how far I run in that direction in nine steps back I'm here with you guys. It's like I'm running on a treadmill." "Well what do we do now Kendall?" "How the hell am I supposed to know Logan? They don't exactly cover this in the handbook!"

"Well I think you should be very very quiet I'm hunting wabbits." We all turn around and look everywhere for the voice before James shot a bolt of energy into the darkness. "AH FUCKING HELL THAT BURNS! Gods damnit! Why? Why would you do something like that don't you realize how much that hurts? Wait I know that voice. "Cayden?...Cayden is that you?"

**Cayden POV**

"Yes, you idiotic little troll it's me! Who on god's green earth did you expect it to be the Easter bunny? Now I wasn't paying attention out there who in the hell shot a BLOODY LIGHTNING BOLT AT ME?" That still really stung I mean c'mon that's just rude, just because I trapped your consciousness in another dimension does not give you the right to electrocute someone. "I did and what are you going to do about it eh? It's actually pretty clear that you sister does all the work." I slowly walk up to the pretty boy James was it? When his gang of friends try to stop me they are all now bound in chains. "Look you vain bastard in my world, this place what I say goes I could keep you trapped in here for the rest of your lives If I wanted to. So don't go thinking you're the boss here you litt-" "Cayden is that you I don't know where I am and getting a little freaked out." "Sam" Oh dear gods how did he get in here? "Who's that Cayden?" Ugh damn Logan and his curious nature. I hear a whisper in my ear from my sister telling me that she has the doll so I cancel the illusion and join my sister in the real world.

**Shade POV**

When our opponents hit the ground Cayden tells me, Ally and Ashton to follow him and his sister to go with them to have a talk with Logan. I agree hoping it will be at least partially enjoyable to mess with him. We walk up to the sad glum group a small amount of hate in their eyes as they see us the ones who beat them so badly. "What do you want?" Logan asks Cayden while holding an ice pack to his chest where I managed to hit him with one of my shadow balls. I smirk and open my mouth "We were discussing the world's worst mothers and we were wondering if you had any opinions Logan seeing as…" I leave the rest part of the sentence out because you can tell he knows by the way he tenses. "Um K-Kendall, Jo guys why don't you go to your next class and I'll meet you there Ok?" "Yea, sure call if you need us" Kendall gives us one last weary look before they all disappear down the halls. "Look I don't know how you know what you know but I am nothing like her and I never will be! Got it?" We all nod and he runs off. I notice the smile on C's face and ask what's up. "Oh nothing. Since plan A didn't work we have to go to plan B. Sis start the rumor but make sure It can't be trace back to us." "Fine." Then just like that she was gone "Since Logan won't become evil all by himself cause he has a bunch of 'heros' as friends we just have to separate him from them and give him a little push and voilà one evil super villain coming right up." Then Cayden walked away like nothing ever happened and us three were wondering what we got ourselves into.

**Do you know how many views and hit's we've gotten ALOT but not a lot of reviews I mean c'mon are we doing that horrible that nobady new who reads this story wants to review it. I would like three new people to review or I won't make this story my top priority anymore that means slower updates and crappier chapters I'll focus on my other stories. SO three new reviewers and I'll continue to do my best remember!**


End file.
